


I Hope I'm Wrong

by sorry_yall



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Incest, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: "Theres something I got to tell you, Pony," Darry said solemnly when he sat down."What's up, Darry?" he asked, confused as ever."I may have agreed a while ago that after your 14th birthday, the boys could.. have you," his older brother said, choosing his words carefully."What do you mean, have me?" Pony asked, if anything having more questions than he started with."You'll find out soon enough. Now get some sleep."
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle, Ponyboy Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

In the days following his 14th birthday, his friends had started to look at him funny. Not a bad, _I hate you_ funny, more of the _look at that cute red head chick_ funny. They'd started to play fight with him more, sit closer to him, and generally were around him much more often. He didn't understand why, and it was starting to freak him out a little.

"Ponyboy!" He heard Darry call from the living room. "Come here!"

"Theres something I got to tell you, Pony," Darry said solemnly when he sat down.  
"What's up, Darry?" he asked, confused as ever.  
"I may have agreed a while ago that after your 14th birthday, the boys could.. have you," his older brother said, choosing his words carefully.  
"What do you mean, have me?" Pony asked, if anything having more questions than he started with.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now get some sleep."   
Darry was clearly done with the conversation, and Ponyboy had no choice but to obey.

***

* _Saturday, 8.41 am_ *

The next morning, Ponyboy woke up as Sodapop and Darry were leaving for work, leaving him alone at the house. He turned on the tv and began absentmindedly watching, when an hour later Steve came busting through the door.

"Hey Ponyboy!" he said as he sat on the arm of the chair the boy was sitting in.  
"Soda's at work," Pony sighed.  
"I know, I came to see you baby," Steve grinned, poking the boy's cheek.  
"What for?" Ponyboy questioned, finally looking him in the eye and seeing that funny look again.  
"Well, you're 14 now," Steve said, his sentence trailing off.  
"Yeah, you giving me a gift or something?" Pony joked. Steve had never liked him much, and he'd stayed out of Steve's way, so why was the young man so interested all of sudden?  
"In a way. Darry said he told you. Didn't he?"   
"He was pretty vague, I'm not sure what he meant."  
"Well I guess I'll have to show you then."

Steve rolled off the arm of the chair to straddle Ponyboy where he sat, and pressed their lips together before he had a chance to question what he was doing.  
"Steve, what the hell?" Ponyboy asked, trying to shove Steve back, only for the man to pin his hands under his knees.  
"When Darry said we could have you, what did you think he meant?" Steve chuckled, kissing him once again, then stripping off his shirt.  
"I didn't give it much thought," Pony said as he struggled.  
"Well, do you get it now?" Steve whipped his belt out of the loops of his pants and wrestled the boys wrists together, binding them tightly with the belt.  
"I hope I'm wrong," Ponyboy whimpered. He yelped as the older man wrenched him to his feet, turned him around, and bent him over, pushing his face into the back of the chair he had been sitting in. Pony struggled against the older boy's grip, but to no success.  
"It means this ass is ours," Steve said with a laugh as he pressed his crotch against the boy's ass.

"Steve, stop," Ponyboy whined as the man removed his belt and looped it around his neck, pulling it tight. He felt the cold air of the room hit his sensitive skin as Steve pulled down his jeans and boxers to his mid thigh. With the end of the belt wrapped around his left hand, Steve undid his own pants with his right, pulling out his dick. He spat on his hand and covered his cock with the saliva, then lined it up with Ponyboy's virgin hole.

"Ready baby?" Steve laughed.  
"Please, stop, don't do this," Pony whimpered, struggling to get away.  
He screamed as Steve shoved it inside him. It was only a bit bigger than average, but it felt like he was being torn apart.  
"Fuck, I love the way you sound," Steve grinned as he pounded into the boy.  
"Steve, please stop," Ponyboy cried, feeling the belt tighten around his neck.  
A few agonizing minutes later, which felt like hours, Steve's hips stuttered, and he released inside Ponyboy, who cringed at the feeling of liquid warmth on his insides.

"Thank me," Steve commanded, still inside the boy.  
"What?" Ponyboy was shocked, scared, and confused all over again, all because of two words.  
"Thank me for fucking you," Steve growled, jerking on the belt around his neck.  
"Why should I?" Ponyboy strained to say. He yelped as Steve slapped his ass, hard.  
"Why? Because I made you feel good. Because I did you for the first time. Because I'll punish you if you don't," Steve threatened.  
"It didn't feel good, it hurt like hell," Pony mumbled, and Steve simultaneously jerked up on the belt and smacked his ass again.  
"Fuck, please stop."  
"Thank me."  
"No."  
Steve slammed Ponyboy back on his cock a few more times, until he cried out.  
"Fine fine, thank you," Ponyboy whimpered.  
"For what?"   
"For fucking me," the boy mumbled.  
"Try again. I really need to feel like you mean it," Steve said as he wrapped his hand around Pony's dick and began jacking him off.  
"Fuck you."  
"Try again."

"Fuck. Thank you, for fucking me," Ponyboy said, trying to sound genuine, the attention to his cock helping a bit.  
"You're welcome baby. Now, this," Steve carefully pulled out his cock from Pony's hole and quickly pushed in a plug to replace it, causing Ponyboy to yelp, "is staying in until Sodapop gets home. I told him what I was gonna do when I was on my way over, and he's expecting my spunk inside you, got it? If its not, you'll regret it. And no cumming either."

Steve led Ponyboy to the kitchen table where he secured the loose end of the rope around his neck to one of the legs. He left the house chuckling, Pony's pants down to his knees and his wrists bound beneath him.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Saturday, 8.03 am_ *

"Hey baby," Steve said coolly as he walked up behind Soda at the DX and kissed his cheek quickly.  
"Stevie, baby, someone could see," Soda whined, but laughed when the boy kissed him again.  
"Let them see, I dont give a damn," Steve laughed.  
"Well I give a damn about my job and I'd like to keep it," Soda retorted, and Steve scowled.

"Do you need something, darling?" Soda asked, making sure no one was around to hear it.  
"You, always you," Steve laughed, pretending to swoon.  
"Come on Steve, why are you really here," Sodapop chuckled.  
"Cause I'm gonna go fuck your brother and I wanted you to think about it all day," Steve whispered in Soda's ear, who choked on nothing as he heard it.  
"Fuck, Stevie, are you really?" Soda groaned, his cheeks getting red and his cock twitching.  
"Really. And I'm gonna save my spunk just for you. It's always just for you baby," Steve said in a low voice.  
"Damn, Stevie," Soda groaned, grabbing the teen's hand and starting to lead him to the back of the gas station. "If I get fired for this, it's all your fault."

When they were in as secluded an area they could be, behind the building, near some bushes and trash cans and such, Sodapop pushed Steve up against the wall. He kissed him hard and passionately, before dropping to his knees in front of him. Steve gave a low groan as Soda pulled out his large cock and began sucking excitedly.  
"Fuck, Sodapop. I didnt think I'd rile you up this much," Steve moaned, trying to stay quiet and stroking the teen's hair with one hand. Sodapop moved with more enthusiasm, using every trick he knew to get Steve to cum faster.

"Shit, Soda, I'm gonna cum baby," Steve said through gritted teeth, and with that, the other teen stood up. "Soda, baby, please, you're gonna treat me like that?" he pouted, breathing heavily.   
"Just gettin' you nice and hard to go fuck my kid brother. I'll get a taste of you later," Sodapop grinned, giving Steve a loving kiss.  
"You'll be getting a lot more than that later for the stunt you just pulled," Steve growled, feigning anger, before laughing and giving him a wet kiss, tasting himself in Soda's mouth. "Now get to work baby, and get home as soon as you can."   
With that, Steve left to see Ponyboy.

* _Saturday, 12.37 pm_ *

Ponyboy whimpered when he heard the front door slam shut.  
"Hey Pony, where are you?" He heard Sodapop call out, and he whined as his heart began to race. The sound of footsteps drew closer, then suddenly stopped as Soda drew in a sharp breath.  
"Damn, I wasn't sure he'd actually do it," the older boy chuckled.  
"Soda, please, let me go," Ponyboy whimpered quietly.  
"Not a chance Ponyboy, I've been thinkin' about this all day."

As Sodapop drew closer, Ponyboy tensed up, his mind racing trying to think of how to get out of the situation. When he was within range, Pony mustered up his courage and kicked his older brother's shin as hard as he could. Sodapop shouted, then growled, and Ponyboy instantly regretted his actions.  
"You know, I was thinking of letting you cum when I'm done with you, but now I'm not so sure," the older Curtis threatened as he sat down, straddling Pony's waist, and gripping his long hair.

Ponyboy whimpered as Soda pulled his head back as far as he could, the belt around his neck hindering it a bit.  
"Are you gonna be good for me Ponyboy?" the older man growled. The younger could only whine in response.

"Answer the question."  
"Please don't do this, don't hurt me," Pony said quietly.  
"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to make both of us feel good. Steve may not care about how you feel, but I do. I promise I'll be good to you if you're good to me," Soda said sweetly, stroking his hair.  
"I can't, we can't. You're my brother," the boy mumbled.  
"I'm not stopping for nothin' so you might as well make the most of it." Soda punctuated his words with a gentle kiss to Pony's cheek, before positioning himself on his knees between the boys legs.

"Knees, Pony," Soda gently commanded, pushing the boy's knees beneath himself, propping up his ass. Ponyboy stifled a whining moan as Sodapop began teasing the plug inside him, twisting it and pushing it in and out.  
"Come on Ponyboy, I wanna hear you. Wanna hear how good it is," Soda encouraged as he let his free hand run up and down the boy's thigh. When he finally pulled the plug out all the way, Ponyboy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Sodapop began gently teasing Pony's abused hole with one finger, causing the boy to whimper.  
"Moan for me Ponyboy," the older boy commanded.  
"Soda," Ponyboy moaned quietly, his face flushing red.  
"That's it, such a good boy," Sodapop praised, removing the touch of his finger and moving his face toward the boy's hole.  
"Soda, what, what are you doing? Please, don't, I don't want this," Ponyboy whimpered, trying to get away, but his older brother's grip on his thighs not letting him.  
"I just want me a taste of Stevie's spunk, you just happen to be the container it's in," Sodapop grinned, then licked a slow, wide stripe across his hole.  
"Please, Soda," Pony whined, and the older Curtis pushed his tongue inside the boy's hole.  
"Fuck, Steve, tastes so good. You're not so bad yourself little brother," Sodapop said with a wink, before going back to playing with Pony's hole with his tongue.

"Soda, stop, that's weird," Ponyboy whimpered, but Soda pretended not to hear. When the older man was finished, he sat back on his heels and licked his lips.  
"God that was good," he praised, and Ponyboy struggled against the belts holding him.

"Please Soda, just let me go," Pony whined.  
"No can do Pony baby. I made you feel good, now it's my turn," Sodapop said with a smile as he untied the end of the belt that was holding the boy to the table leg.  
"Soda, please no, I can't, I don't want to," he whimpered as the older Curtis turned them to face each other.  
"You don't want to make your big brother feel good? Ah, I'm hurt." Soda gave him a pouty look.  
"Soda," Ponyboy said quietly.  
"Come on baby, just a little, just make me cum," Sodapop coaxed, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his cock.  
"Fuck, that's, I can't."  
"I know, I know, it's a lot, but you can take it. I know you can, Pony."

With that, Sodapop coaxed Ponyboy's mouth onto his large cock. The boy resisted, but ultimately decided there was no way out of it without hurting Soda, something he didn't want to do. He loved Soda, so he supposed it wouldnt be too much to give him a bit of pleasure, even if it was in a way that no brother should have to.

"Fuck, Pony, that's good," Soda moaned as he gripped the boy's hair and used it to push and pull Pony's mouth up and down. Ponyboy whined around the large intrusion hitting the back of his throat.

It felt like hours of the quick, rhythmic push and pull, and Pony's jaw was getting sore.  
"Oh, Pony," Soda moaned as he came, pulling Ponyboy's head back just enough to let him breathe.

"Swallow," Soda commanded, to which Pony whined and shook his head.  
"Swallow, or you'll regret it."   
Ponyboy scrunched up his nose, then swallowed, with a bit of effort.

"So good, Ponyboy," Sodapop said with a smile as he pulled the boy into his arms.  
"Soda, please," Pony whined, gesturing down at the belt binding his wrists.  
"You've been good Pony, you deserve it. But one rule, you can't touch yourself," Soda commanded as he removed the binding, and Pony stretched out his long asleep hands and arms.

Soda stood up and pulled Ponyboy to the couch, where he threw him down on his back. He half sat, half laid on the couch by Pony's crotch and sank his mouth onto the boy's cock.  
"Holy fuck, Soda," Ponyboy moaned as the older boy sucked him off hard and fast. Soda clearly knew what he was doing, using the perfect amount of pressure, tongue, everything. The younger boy was doing his best not to enjoy it, but before long his body gave in.  
"Fuck, Soda, I'm gonna, I need to," Ponyboy moaned, and Sodapop immediately removed his touch, causing the boy to whine in protest.

"No cumming Pony baby," Soda commanded, fixing the boy's jeans and pulling him into his lap.  
"Soda, please, I need to. You, you felt so good," Pony blushed.  
"Mm, I know, I get plenty of practice sucking off Stevie behind the DX every time he swings by," Sodapop chuckled.  
"Hey Soda, can, can I just go to my room for a bit," Ponyboy mumbled, pulling against the hand around his waist.  
"Sorry, can't let you out of my sight Ponyboy. I can't trust you not to touch yourself," Soda said into his ear, pulling him tighter.  
"Soda, please, just let go," Ponyboy whined.  
"Not a chance Pony baby," Soda grinned as he rolled his hips against the boy's ass, causing him to shiver with nervousness.


	3. Chapter 3

* _Saturday, 3.13 pm_ *

Ponyboy jumped when he heard the front door slam for the second time that afternoon.  
"Sodapop, baby, you around?" Steve called out.  
"In here Stevie," Soda answered, and Pony struggled in his hold.  
"Oh hey Pony, how's that ass feelin?" Steve said with a grin as he leaned into the room. Soda kept a tight grip on his younger brother with one hand, and reached out towards Steve with the other, who drew closer to the two Curtises in response.  
Steve leaned over and kissed Sodapop hard and passionate, as Pony continued to struggle.  
"Come on Soda, let's have a little fun," Steve grinned, playfully poking at Soda's stomach.  
"Stevie," Soda chuckled.  
"Please, for me," Steve pouted. "I want you, I need you, please, baby."  
"Fine, fine," Sodapop said with feigned reticence.

"Okay Ponyboy, stand up and strip," Steve commanded, and Sodapop loosened his grip.  
"Please, don't, stop," the boy whined, getting to his feet and slowly backing away.  
"Don't stop? Gladly," Steve smirked as he grabbed Ponyboy by the arms.

"Don't make me hurt you Pony. We're not gonna touch you or nothin', not yet at least. Just strip," Steve growled in his ear, then pushed him towards the center of the room. With a small whimper, he slowly took off his shirt.  
"Mm, good boy. Keep going." Steve sat down next to Soda and pulled the teen's head down to rest on his lap, stroking his hair.  
"Please, I don't want to," Pony whined.  
"I don't care. I'm telling you to, and you'll listen to me, or you'll regret it," Steve growled. The boy turned away from them and slowly removed the rest of his clothing.

"Turn around Pony," Steve ordered, and the boy slowly obeyed, covering as much of himself as he could.  
"Hands behind your back. Don't make me tie them, I don't feel like getting up." Pony whimpered, but slowly moved his hands to cross behind his back.

"Alright Pony, you're gonna stand there silently, not moving, especially not touching yourself, and you're gonna watch while I get it on with your brother. Got it?" Steve ordered, and Ponyboy simply whimpered in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Steve returned his attention to the boy on his lap.  
"Hey there Soda baby, you wanna suck me?" Steve grinned, tugging on his hair.  
"Mm, you know I do Stevie," Sodapop said with a smile and turned his head to face Steve's crotch. He mouthed at the man's cock through his jeans, feeling it start to harden. Steve fumbled with his button, finally getting it undone and his zipper down, then pulled his dick out from his boxers.

Soda wrapped one hand around it and licked the tip gently.  
"How do you want it Stevie?" Sodapop breathed against his cock as he licked it a few more times.  
"Mm, why don't we let Pony decide?" Steve said, flashing the boy a smile. "What'll it be, Ponyboy?"  
"Steve, Soda, I can't, please let me go," Pony whimpered. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to sleep away the memories.  
"Come on Pony, what's it gonna be? I don't have all day, you know."   
"S-slow and deep," Pony mumbled.  
"You heard the boy," Steve chuckled, and Soda gently wrapped his lips around the tip.

As Sodapop sank his mouth around Steve's dick painfully slowly, he moaned loudly and threaded one hand into Soda's hair. The older Curtis boy took Steve's cock all the way to the base and held there for a long moment, before pulling his mouth halfway off, and repeating his action.  
"Hey Pony, while you're just standing there, why dont you finger yourself," Steve chuckled, then moaned as Soda moved one hand to play with his balls.  
"Please don't, don't make me, I can't," Ponyboy whined.  
"I can't make you do anything. However, oh Soda, baby, fuck. However, I can threaten you," Steve growled.  
"I don't care. It's too embarrassing, I can't. Do whatever you want, I won't give in," Ponyboy said, his voice only wavering for a moment.  
"I'll find a way."

"I'm not gonna hurt you baby, okay?" Steve whispered in Soda's ear, who nodded his permission. Ponyboy watched as Steve gripped his brother's hair and pushed him all the way down on his cock, holding him there. Sodapop found it beginning to get harder to breathe. It wasn't too bad, but he made it look worse than it was, struggling against Steve's grip, so Pony would understand.

"Steve, please! Stop!" Pony cried, taking a step forward.  
"Dont you dare fucking move!" Steve shouted back. "Finger yourself and I'll stop."   
Ponyboy whined but obeyed, spreading his legs slightly and pushing one finger inside himself, grimacing at the soreness of his hole. When Steve was satisfied, he let go of Sodapop and pulled him up for a kiss.  
"Fuck, Stevie, that was amazing," Soda groaned, his chest heaving.  
"Mm, come here Soda baby," Steve said with a smile as he laid Soda across his lap, ass up. He gripped the man's ass with one hand, the lightly smacked it, causing him to jump and then laugh.

"You won't be laughing by the time I'm done with you," Steve grinned, poking at Soda's side, who laughed even more. He pulled down the man's jeans and boxers in one quick motion, just far enough to reveal his bare ass.

"Why don't you put another finger in there Pony?" Steve said as he smacked Soda's ass hard enough to leave a mark, drawing a moan out of him.  
"Please, just stop, I can't, don't hurt him, please," Ponyboy whimpered.  
"Nah he likes it, don't you baby?" Steve grinned, smacking his ass a couple more times.  
"Fuck yes, I love it," Soda groaned.  
"See, your brother's a whore. Now add another finger," Steve ordered, punctuating his words with a particularly hard smack.  
"Fuck, Stevie, so good," Soda moaned.

Ponyboy whined as he pushed in a second finger. He hated that he was beginning to get aroused. He could feel his cock twitching as he fingered himself and watched Steve and his brother.

Before long, Sodapop's ass was bright red, and Steve's hand was starting to hurt.  
"Please Stevie, just fuck me already," he begged.  
"Alright baby, strip for me. Ponyboy, add another," Steve ordered, and Soda immediately obeyed.  
"I can't, it already hurts," Pony whined.  
"Damn, I must've done a good job," Steve chuckled.

"Do it Ponyboy or I'll fuck him the way I fucked you."   
Pony didn't want his brother to go through what he did, even if he was more experienced and it would probably hurt less. He took a deep breath and pushed a third finger inside his hole, whining at the painful stretch of his sore hole.

"See, that wasn't so hard Pony."  
"Fuck Stevie, fuck me like you fucked him anyway," Soda begged, and Steve chuckled.  
"I knew you'd say that." He retrieved the two belts that had previously restrained Ponyboy, and used them to bind Soda in the same manner.  
"Ready baby?" Steve asked, as he teased Sodapop's hole with his cock.  
"Yes please," Soda moaned. He cried out when Steve plunged his entire cock into Soda's hole.

"Fuck, please, more," Sodapop cried as Steve began pounding his ass, pulling on the belt around his neck. Ponyboy whimpered as he fingered his hole and watched his brother get brutally fucked by Steve. He had to admit it was hot, but he couldn't let it show. However, his body betrayed him, and before long he was painfully hard.

Soda was practically screaming in pleasure as Steve somehow fucked him harder and faster.  
"Fuck, fuck, just a bit more, please, I'm almost there, Stevie, holy fuck!" Sodapop screamed, and a few bruising thrusts later he was cumming onto the couch.  
"Damn baby, I didnt even have to touch you," Steve grinned as he slammed into him a few more times, jerking up on the belt, then released inside him.

Steve managed to pull Sodapop to sit on his lap while his dick was still inside him.  
"Fuck, Soda, look at that, you've got a pervert for a brother! Look how hard he is!" Steve laughed.  
"Please let me go, let me stop," Ponyboy pleaded.  
"Just a bit longer," Steve growled, bucking his hips up into Sodapop, who moaned in response.

"Alright Pony you can stop. But come here," Steve commanded. Ponyboy gratefully removed his fingers, but was hesitant to go close to them. When he was close enough, Steve gripped his arm to keep him from getting away.  
"Come ride Soda's cock."  
"No, no, please no. I can't, I won't, please no," Ponyboy whimpered, struggling against Steve's grip.

"Help me out here, Soda. Please?" Steve said sweetly as he lightly kissed Sodapop's neck. The man rolled his eyes and smiled, then lifted his bound wrists and looped his arms around Pony's neck, pulling him back, towards the two boys on the couch.  
"Soda, stop," the boy whined as his body was pressed against his brother's.

"Come on Ponyboy, just ride him for a little bit," Steve encouraged, gripping the boy's hips.  
"Please just let me go, I just want to go," Pony whimpered.  
"Next time I fuck you Pony, I'm not gonna be very nice. You might as well just listen and not make it worse," Steve threatened, smacking the boy's hip.  
"Next time? Please no, don't. Steve, Soda, I can't," Ponyboy whined, still struggling, but with less motivation.  
"Just shut up and do it, it'll be easier for everyone," Soda growled, clamping one bound hand over the boy's mouth. Ponyboy was shocked enough by Soda's intensity that he froze just long enough for Steve to press Soda's cock to the boy's hole.

That brought him out of his shock, and he tried to move, but he wasn't quick enough. He cried out as Steve slammed him all the way down Sodapop's big dick. His overworked ass screamed at him as two pairs of hands pushed him up and down.

Pony heard a moan, but was grateful it was from Sodapop and not himself. He couldn't have them thinking he was enjoying it, even if some small, very small part of him was.  
"Steve, fuck, fuck me, feels so good," Soda moaned, turning his head to give Steve a sloppy kiss.

Steve grinned and fucked up into Soda as he fucked Pony.  
"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum, fuck, fuck me," Sodapop moaned and whined like a genuine porn star.  
"Good. Do it. Cum inside him," Steve commanded, and before long Soda was doing just that. Ponyboy whined and tried to get away, but neither man would let him.

When Steve lifted Ponyboy off of Soda's dick, he scrunched his nose at the feeling of spunk dripping out of him. He yelped at the feeling of Steve shoving two fingers inside him and scooped some out. The man chuckled at the sight of cum dripping down his fingers, before licking a drop of it. Sodapop leaned toward it and slowly licked it clean from base to tip.  
"Mm, don't I taste good," Soda chuckled.

"Please, just let me go. I just want to go to my room. Please," Ponyboy whined.  
"Fine," Soda sighed, " but we'll have to tie you up to make sure you don't try to get away.  
"Fine, okay, do it, just leave me alone," Pony whimpered.  
"Not just yet Pony baby. Say thank you first," Steve coaxed.  
"Fuck you," Pony spat.  
"Not quite what I wanted," the older boy growled, smacking Ponyboy's thigh.  
"I dont care," Pony mumbled.  
"Do I need to fuck it out of you again?" Steve growled, plunging three fingers into his hole.  
"Fuck, Steve, please stop," Pony pleaded.  
"Say thank you and you can go to your room," the older teen threatened.  
"Fine, thank you. You happy?" Ponyboy said angrily.  
"Come on, say it like you mean it," Steve encouraged, smacking the boy's ass and moving his fingers wildly in and out.  
"Fuck, thank you, Steve," Pony repeated, trying to sound genuine.  
"Good job, Pony. Don't make me have to remind you again," Steve growled.

A few moments later, both Steve and Sodapop were fully dressed, and Ponyboy was trembling in the middle of the room. Steve sat on the couch, staying behind as Soda walked towards Pony's room with him, holding a few long pieces of rope, courtesy of Steve.  
"Lay down on your back, Pony," Soda ordered, and Ponyboy hesitantly obeyed. He first tied the boy's wrists to the headboard, securely but not too tight. Then, with some resistance from Pony, he lifted the boy's legs and tied his ankles to the headboard as well.

"Get some sleep Pony. You'll need it," Soda said as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Saturday, 8.23 pm_ *

Ponyboy woke up to the sound of screaming, only to discover it was himself who was doing it. He tried to look around, but everything was black. The only thing he had to focus on was the immense pain in his ass. Suddenly, the movement stopped.  
"Shut up Ponyboy."   
The boy froze. It was Darry.

"Please, please Darry, stop," Pony cried.  
Darry suddenly pulled off the blindfold, and Pony had to squint his eyes against the light in the room.  
"Beg me," Darry ordered.  
"F-for what?"   
"Beg me to fuck you, and I'll take my fist out of your ass."  
"Fuck, your, your what?" Ponyboy shivered.  
"See for yourself," Darry said, starting to move again. The younger Curtis cried out as he instinctively looked down, to see his older brother's wrist disappear into his hole.

"Fuck, stop, stop. Darry, please," Pony screamed out, seeing it making it seem to hurt more.  
"Beg me to fuck you Pony, it's as easy as that," Darry said as pushed his whole hand in and out of his younger brother. He tried to hold on, but he couldn't take it.  
"Darry, fuck me," he spat.  
"Be nice Pony, or I wont believe you," Darry growled.  
"Darry, please fuck me," Pony struggled to say.  
"Good. Now louder." Darry pushed his hand in as far as he dared go, nearly half of his forearm going inside Pony.

"Fuck, Darry, fuck me!" Ponyboy shouted, partly in pain, partly is desperation. He sighed with relief as he felt the intrusion leave his hole, his ass instinctively clenching around air.  
"Gladly," Darry said with a wink as he slammed his cock inside of Pony.  
"Darry, fuck, it hurts, stop," Pony cried out, trying to get away but his restraints preventing it.  
"The begging doesn't stop just because you got what you asked for. I'd be glad to fist you again if it gets the point across," Darry growled as he slammed into Pony.  
"No, please don't, please, just fuck me," Pony whined, hating the words as he said it, but also finding some small bit of pleasure in it. Darry pounded into Ponyboy's abused hole, groaning in pleasure as he did.

"Darry, please," Pony whimpered. He felt the familiar feeling of nearing release, but also a wave of guilt at finding pleasure from this on some, deep, level.

As Darry continued to fuck him, his body tensed and he decided to let go, afraid that if he asked he would be denied, only to find that he couldn't.  
"Fuck, Darry, what the hell," Pony whined, confused.  
"It's called a cock ring baby, get used to it. You won't be cumming much anymore," Darry threatened as his hips stuttered and he released inside of Ponyboy. Without a word, he pulled out, fixed his pants, and left the room.

Ponyboy laid there, restrained, in pain, spunk dripping out of his hole, for what felt like hours, but was more like fifteen minutes. He sucked in a breath when the door opened, but he relaxed slightly when it was Sodapop and not Darry.

"Hey Pony," he said sweetly.  
"You here to get your rocks off again?" Pony spat, no longer concerned with his exposed state.  
"No, I'm not. I'm here to help. As much as I can, at least." Sodapop drew close to the bed and untied Pony's ankles, but left his wrists tied. "I'm sorry Pony, Darry said." Ponyboy simply huffed and looked away.

Soda laid down next to his brother, massaging his thigh.  
"Just try to sleep, Pony baby. I'm afraid it's not going to get much better, you'll just get used to it."  
"Comforting," Pony mumbled, and Soda gently kissed his cheek.  
"I want to be good to you, I really do. I'm sorry about what happened with Steve. He has a way of getting me to go along with whatever he says, I cant help it."   
Soda kissed him again, on the lips, then rested his arm across the boy's chest.  
"Just, try to sleep, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

* _Sunday, 10.17 am_ *

"Oh, what do we have here?" Two-Bit chuckled as he walked inside.   
Ponyboy was blindfolded, gagged, and laying face down on the living room coffee table, arms and legs each tied to a leg of it, with a large dildo in his ass. The two other Curtises and Steve were sitting on the couch watching television as if he wasn't there.  
"He's yours if you want him," Darry said absentmindedly, and Pony began to struggle a bit.

Two-Bit kneeled behind Ponyboy and pushed on the toy inside him, causing him to jump. The older man gripped the end of it and began quickly fucking it in and out of the boy. Ponyboy tried to stay and still and quiet as possible, counting down the seconds until it would inevitably stop.  
"Moan for me, Pony," Two-Bit ordered as he began touching the boy's balls. Ponyboy struggled, stifling any noises that attempted to get past the cloth in his mouth. The older boy gripped tighter on Pony's balls, somehow moving the toy faster.  
"I asked you to moan for me darling," Two-Bit growled, and Pony finally obeyed, letting out a muffled moan.  
"So good, keep at it," the older boy groaned as he pulled the toy out so that just the tip of it was inside Ponyboy.

"Fuck yourself on it," he commanded, and the boy whimpered, shaking his head.  
"Do it Ponyboy or you'll regret it," Darry called out from his spot on the couch, and the boy immediately whimpered and began moving back and forth as much as his restraints would allow.  
"So good Pony, keep moaning," Two-Bit groaned, and Ponyboy obeyed, moaning quietly.

"Come on, at least act like you're enjoying it," the older man encouraged. Pony whined and shook his head, unable to explain how much he wasn't enjoying it because of the gag. "Don't make me hurt you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit growled, and Pony whimpered, then let out fake moan after fake moan.

Before long Ponyboy started to tire out, moving slower, and thankfully Two-Bit put a hand on his hips, signaling for him to stop. He felt the toy go all the way inside him once again, and he whimpered. Unseen by Pony, Two-Bit stood up and walked around the table, kneeling on one knee in front of the boy's gagged mouth. The older boy removed the gag, and Pony barely got a protest out before Two-Bit pushed his cock into the boy's mouth, and immediately began fucking into it.

Ponyboy whimpered as Two-Bit's cock repeatedly hit the back of throat. It wasn't as big as Darry's or Soda's or Steve's, but it was still enough to be uncomfortable. Two-Bit glanced up at the young men on the couch and grinned at the sight he was met with; Darry was gripping his own thigh, presumably to avoid touching himself, and Soda was half on Steve's lap, giving the teen a handjob.  
"You may not be enjoying this much, Ponyboy, but we are," he grinned, snapping his hips into the boy's throat a few more times, before cumming down it. After a few moments, Pony scrunched his face and swallowed, almost choking.

"Damn, someone taught him well," Two-Bit laughed as he pulled out and fixed his jeans.  
"That would be me," Soda chuckled.  
"What do you say, Pony?" Steve breathed, trying to sound threatening but failing because of how out of breath he was.  
"Thank you," Pony whimpered.  
"Fuck, you've had one day with him and I've already missed out on a lot," Two-Bit pouted, then quickly perked up and sat next to the boys on the couch, but not before remembering to put the gag back on.

Soda sank to his knees and wrapped his lips around Steve's cock, who came moments later. He held the teen's spunk in his mouth as he crawled back onto his lap and kissed him, exchanging the cum between their mouths.  
"Mm, you dirty little fucker," Steve grinned when they were finished and Soda had swallowed what was left.  
"Only for you Stevie," Sodapop smiled back, kissing his neck. Letting out a soft groan, Steve gripped Soda's thighs and stood up, and the Curtis boy wrapped his legs around Steve and continued kissing him.  
"Well, I'm off to make another Curtis scream on my cock. You're next Darry," Steve laughed, giving the oldest boy a wink, before carrying Soda to his bedroom.

"I wonder what Dally'll do to him," Two-Bit laughed, nodding his head toward Ponyboy, who immediately whimpered and struggled.  
"No doubt he won't like it very much," Darry chuckled.  
"I think that'll be a turn on for ol' Dal," the other man speculated.  
"Then ol' Dal will have a hell of a time."


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday, 7.18 pm_

Since Sunday, Ponyboy had been fucked so many times he lost count. Needless to say, his ass was sore, and he found it difficult to walk, let alone sit down.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Darry let him go to the lot with Johnny that night. Johnny wouldn't pull anything on him, right? He hoped he was right.

At the lot, they talked and laughed for a while, when Johnny suddenly got really quiet.  
"Johnny, you okay?" Pony asked hesitantly. Suddenly, the other boy was on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning down his hands.  
"You'd let me have some fun, wouldn't you Pony? You'd let me feel better," Johnny slurred.

"Johnny, I," Pony quietly protested, but didn't resist. After all, Johnny was a friend, almost a brother, and he wanted to make him feel good. When Johnny kissed him, Pony let him.

They spent a long few minutes like that, just kissing, Johnny's tongue down Pony's throat, until Johnny retreated.

"Pony, Pony I need you," Johnny said quietly, pulling off his shirt, then his friend's.  
"Johnny," Ponyboy moaned as Johnny gently kissed his chest. He shivered in the cold air, but at the same time leaned into the warm touch of Johnny's hands on his ribs.

"Off, off," Ponyboy mumbled, pushing at Johnny's jeans.   
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," he chuckled quietly. Both boys stood up and quickly stripped off the rest of their clothing.

"You ready Pony? Just sit down and enjoy it," Johnny said with a grin, gently pushing Ponyboy back down. He retrieved his belt and set it down next to the other boy as he kneeled down, straddling Pony.

"I've been thinking about this all day. I even got myself ready for you so we wouldn't have to waste any time," Johnny breathed, softly groaning as he slowly pulled a large plug out of his hole.

He held it in his hand as he wrapped his arm around Pony's neck, using his other hand to guide the younger boy's cock into his hole. With a loud moan, he slowly sat down until Ponyboy was fully inside him.  
"Oh god, Johnnycake, that feels so good. Fuck, that feels so good," Pony moaned, throwing his head back.

"Can't have you waking up the neighbors, can we?" Johnny grinned as he coaxed Pony's mouth open and slowly pushed the plug inside it. He took the belt and secured it around his head as a gag to hold the plug in place.

Ponyboy let out muffled moans as Johnny began to move up and down, slowly at first. Before long, the smaller teen began to move faster, and clenched his hole rhythmically. Pony gripped Johnny's ass with both hands, guiding him up and down.

"Fuck, touch me, touch me," Johnny moaned, bouncing on Pony's cock. He obliged, pumping the older teen's dick the best he could while the boy was moving wildly.

Ponyboy grew louder and Johnny could tell the boy was close to cumming, but he had other plans. Without warning, he released onto Pony's hand and stomach with a loud moan, slowly his movements to a stop. The younger teen whine at his actions.

"I know Pony, I know," Johnny said, stroking his cheek as he stood up slowly. Pony sighed as the older teen removed the gag from his mouth and kissed him gently. He got down on his knees and ran his hands up Ponyboy's thighs.

"Oh god, Pony, I want to suck you dry," Johnny moaned.  
"Please," Pony begged.

The smaller teen wrapped his hand around Ponyboy's cock and parted his lips slightly.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Pony groaned as Johnny looked up at him through long, innocent lashes.  
He moaned as the older teen gently licked his cock from base to tip a few times.

Pony clenched his fists and cried out as Johnny suddenly took his cock all the way down.  
"Fuck, so good, more," Ponyboy begged. Johnny suck him fast and hard, moving up and down.

"I'm gonna cum, Johnny," Pony moaned, and released soon after, warm spunk running down Johnny throat. He continued to suck the younger teen until he couldn't handle it anymore, whining and trembling, then sat back on his heels.

"How was that, Pony?" Johnny slurred.  
"Fuck, so good. Is that really how it feels to be inside someone? Fuck, I made them feel so good didn't I?" Pony speculated, thinking back on all the times he'd been fucked.

"Yeah, feels good, doesn't it?" Johnny smiled, laying down next to Ponyboy.


	7. Chapter 7

* _Friday, 9.31 pm_ *

"What's going on?" Ponyboy whimpered as Dallas Winston gripped his arm after restraining his wrists behind his back with handcuffs.  
"Dally wanted to keep you for a few days, and naturally, we let him," Darry said nonchalantly.  
"You what? Darry, please, please don't," Pony pleaded as Dally swore and forced him out the front door. It wasn't that he was scared of being fucked. He'd gotten used to it, and after Johnny, he'd sort of grown to enjoy it. It was that he was scared of Dallas Winston, and how a man like that would go about fucking him.  
"Just shut up Ponyboy. I'll do whatever I want with you and there's nothing you can do about it," the older boy growled, before leading him into his car and tying a blindfold around his eyes.

He had no idea where they were or how long they'd been driving, but he knew when they stopped and Dally pulled him out of the car, then hefted him over his shoulder, figuring it would be easier than guiding him blindfolded.

When Dallas removed the blindfold, Pony glanced around the room as his eyes adjusted to the light. For the most part it was normal, except for the chair shoved under the doorknob. Besides that, there was an average sized bed and a dresser.

Dally pulled out his switchblade and began cutting Pony's clothes off of him. The younger boy tried to stay still, but couldn't help but shy away from the sharp blade.

"When's the last time you came?" Dally asked.  
"Couple days ago," Ponyboy mumbled.  
"Good. Don't plan on cumming any time soon. Make sure you speak up, and call me sir," Dally commanded.  
"Yes sir," Pony said quietly, and Dally slapped him across the face.  
"What was that?" Dallas growled. _So that's how this is going to be. Painful. Can't say I'm surprised,_ Pony thought to himself.  
"Yes sir," Ponyboy repeated, louder this time.

Dally nodded his approval and opened one of the drawers of the dresser. He pulled something out of it, which Pony didn't see before he concealed it in his hand, then moved to where the boy was. Pony held his breath as he expected the worst, and boy was he right. Dallas revealed a metal cock ring, with a hinge at the top to open it, and a small lock at the bottom to keep it closed. The inside of the ring was lined with spikes, flat on the top to not puncture the skin, but jutting out enough to hurt. Ponyboy whimpered as Dally clicked it on.

"It's getting late," Dallas mumbled as he pulled Pony to the bed. The boy stumbled behind him, then awkwardly fell onto the bed next to Dally. He let the man pull him into his embrace, feeling his chest rise and fall against his back.  
He jumped as he felt a hand wrap around his cock.  
"Dal," Ponyboy whined as blood rushed down. It would've been fine if it didn't hurt so much; the metal was beginning to dig into his cock as it grew.  
"I've only given you one rule and you've already forgot," Dallas growled as he stroked the boy faster.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry sir," Pony gasped.  
"Get some sleep. You'll need it," Dally said, almost as a threat, and moved his hand from the boy's cock to his hip, then fell asleep. After a while, Ponyboy fell asleep to the rhythm of Dally's breathing in his ear.

He woke up in the same situation he'd been in prior to falling asleep, in Dallas's embrace while the older man stroked his cock. After Pony moaned, Dally realized the boy was awake, and began pumping his cock faster.  
"Fuck," he whined at the mix of pain and pleasure.  
"Good, isn't it? I'm not gonna do anything to you that I haven't had done to myself, just trust me," Dally said into his ear, before kissing and sucking at his neck.

"Yeah okay, I trust you Dal," Pony said between moans. The older man suddenly stopped his movements and removed his touch.  
"Get up," Dallas growled, and Ponyboy obeyed. As he moved he realized how little feeling he had in his arms after sleeping the night with them cuffed, but he decided now wasnt a good time to mention it.

"Go over there and get on your knees," Dally commanded, gesturing to the middle of the room. The wood floor was uncomfortable to kneel on, but Pony tried to ignore it as he awaited further instructions.

"How many times do I have to remind you to follow the one simple rule I gave you?" the man sighed, and Ponyboy winced, remembering that he'd slipped up.  
"I'm sorry sir," Pony said quietly.  
"It's a bit late for that," Dally answered, standing up and searching through a drawer of the dresser.

"Maybe after your punishment you'll remember," Dallas said threateningly as he found what he was looking for and walked behind Ponyboy. He spit on his fingers and rubbed it over Pony's hole, then began pushing something inside it.  
"Fuck, sir," Pony whimpered at the painful stretch.  
"There, it's in. That wasnt so bad was it?" Dally smirked, grabbing Pony's chin and tilting his head back to kiss him gently.

"Alright baby," Dally said, and Pony gasped as the toy inside him started vibrating at a high speed. "I'm gonna leave this here, and you're gonna stay completely still. You're gonna watch me jack off, and when I cum, with a little bit of begging, I'll turn it off. Okay?"   
"Yes sir," Pony whined.  
"If it ever gets to be too much, just say Paul Newman and I'll stop, alright?"   
"Yes sir."

Dallas laid down on his bed and began palming himself through his jeans. A few long moments later he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock.  
"Oh god, Dal," Pony whined when he saw how big the older man was.  
"Don't worry baby, you'll get a closer look later. But don't tell me this punishment isn't enough," Dally threatened as he wrapped his hand around his dick.  
"I'm sorry sir," Pony whimpered, trying to stay as still as possible.

Dally let out low, soft groans as he began pumping his cock, and Pony whined as the cockring grew more uncomfortable. The older man sat up to quickly strip off his shirt, then laid back down and stroked faster.   
"Fuck, sir," Pony whined. The combination of the vibrator and the sight of Dallas Winston jacking off in front of him was doing nothing to reduce his growing erection, no matter how painful it was.

"How are you feeling, Ponybaby?" Dally grinned, looking over at him.  
"Hurts, but so good," Pony moaned, along with other incoherent sentences.  
"I'm getting close," Dally groaned.  
"Please, please fuck me sir, fuck," Ponyboy whined.  
"We'll get there, baby," Dallas chuckled, then moaned loudly as he pumped his cock.

"Fuck, fuck," Dally moaned as he came, releasing over his hand and stomach. He stood up and moved over to where Pony was kneeling and pushed the boy's face into his stomach, who immediately understood and began licking the spunk off of his skin.  
"Good boy," Dally praised, and Pony whined in response.

"Please Dally, fuck me, let me suck you, anything," Ponyboy begged, his cock painfully hard.  
"I just came baby, I need a few minutes," Dally chuckled, and the boy pouted.

"Tell you what," Dallas said as he pulled Pony to his feet. "We'll finish your punishment, and if you scream a little, I bet I'll get hard again in no time," Dally grinned. He pushed Ponyboy face down onto the bed, who tried not the rut against the sheets as the toy continued to vibrate inside of him

Dally retrieved his leather belt from the dresser and wrapped the end with the buckle around his hand. He turned Pony's head to show him what was in his hand.  
"This okay?" he asked, and Pony nodded. The boy flinched slightly when Dally laid the belt across his back and bound arms, then cried out as the older man cracked it down against his skin.

After a few experimental strikes over the boy's body, Dallas isolated them to his ass. Pony moaned and whined as Dally turned his skin red.  
"Please sir," the boy whimpered, and Dally dropped the belt on the floor. Pony let out a breath as he felt the toy inside him stop vibrating, and then was carefully removed.  
"Sit up baby," Dallas said gently, and Ponyboy obeyed, wincing as he sat on tender skin.

"How are you feeling?" Dally asked, tilting the boy's head up to look into his eyes.  
"Good, sir. Really good," Pony smiled.  
"Not too much?" he asked, and the boy shook his head.

Dally sat on the bed and pulled Ponyboy closer to straddle his lap. The boy whined as Dallas gripped his ass and kissed him passionately.  
"You ready baby?" the man said as he pressed the tip of his cock to the boy's hole.  
"Yes, fuck yes, please sir," Pony pleaded.

"Oh god, Dal," he gasped as the older man began slowly pulling the boy down onto his cock.   
"How many times do I have to remind you?" Dally sighed, and pulled out, to Pony's disappointment. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his switch blade, opening it and pressing the blade against the boy's chest.

"This okay?" he asked, pressing down a bit.  
"Yes sir," Pony whimpered. He hissed as Dallas made a long slice diagonally across his chest. The man grinned as drops of blood came to the surface, and he let out a low groan as he licked them away.

Ponyboy moaned and whined as Dally repeated his actions, cutting into his skin, then licking away the blood. By the time the man tossed his blade to the floor, Pony's chest and abdomen were covered in red, puffy, lines.  
"You ready now?" Dally growled, and Pony nodded.  
"Yes sir," he whined.

Once again, Dallas began pushing his cock into Pony's hole, and the teen decided it would be easier to avoid saying anything at all, to not risk getting it wrong again.  
"God, for being fucked at least twice a day you're still so tight," he groaned as he pressed all the way inside the teen.  
"Please, sir, move," Ponyboy groaned, resisting the urge to flip them over and ride him into next week.  
"Only 'cause you asked so nicely," Dally winked, then began moving in and out, hard and fast.

Pony cried out in pleasure, and a bit of pain, as the man slammed into him. All pain from the tight cock ring vanished from his mind as he let Dallas Winston have his way with his hole.

"Fuck, please let me cum, sir," Pony whined.  
"Not a chance, baby boy," Dally chuckled, starting to near release himself. Ponyboy groaned and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut with his hole following suit, trying to ignore the ache in his cock. The man moaned as the teen's hole tightened around him, and moments later he was releasing inside Ponyboy.

"I'm gonna fuck you at least four more times before I let you cum. Maybe tomorrow," Dallas winked, and Pony whined in protest, painfully close to release.


	8. Chapter 8

* _Monday, 10.34 am_ *

"Good, you're all here," Dally said as he walked inside, pushing Ponyboy in ahead of him. "Ponybaby has something he wants to say, don't you Pony?"  
"I, well I," Pony stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.  
"Come on Pony, tell them what you told me. Tell them what you want," Dallas encouraged, placing a hand on his waist.  
"I want, I want to make all of you feel good. Right here, right now," Ponyboy admitted, blushing slightly. Both Steve and Darry let out a low, growling moan. Soda moved over to where Pony was and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure, Pony?" Soda asked, and his younger brother nodded. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently, and Ponyboy immediately kissed back, hands finding their way under Sodapop's shirt. Dally silently closed the door, then stood behind Pony, hands snaked around his waist, and began kissing his neck.

Unable to wait any longer, Steve moved over and coaxed Pony out of the touch of the other two men, then attacked his mouth with a hard kiss as he ripped his shirt down the front and let it fall to the floor. Ponyboy moaned softly into the man's mouth as he undressed him the rest of the way. Two-Bit was already pumping his cock with one hand, while Johnny and Darry were watching and trying not to touch themselves.

"Soda, baby, come'ere and let him suck you," Steve directed, and the other man did just that. He groaned as Pony took his cock into his mouth and started sucking eagerly. Ponyboy cried out around his brother's dick as Steve suddenly plunged his cock into his hole without warning.

Darry had taken to palming his thick cock through his jeans, while Two-Bit seemed moments away from cumming. Dallas, who had one hand casually on his crotch but not moving, glanced up at Johnny who beckoned him over. The boy stripped his shirt off as Dally moved closer, then waited for the man to sit down before positioning his ass on Dally's crotch.   
"Fuck, Johnny," he groaned.  
"Come on Dally, I need it, need you inside me so fucking bad," Johnny whined.  
"Aren't we supposed to be focusing on Pony?"  
"I don't care, just fuck me, please, sir."

Johnny quickly pulled his jeans down to his thighs and bent over, showing Dallas the plug that he'd put in hours before.  
"Goddamn, Johnnycake," Dally groaned. He carelessly pulled out the plug, causing the boy to yelp, then shoved three fingers inside him. Glancing up, he watched as Ponyboy moved back and forth between Steve and Soda. One would slam into him, causing him to move forward onto the other, who would slam him in the other direction. Sodapop was moaning loud enough that the whole block could hear, as usual.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum," Soda whined.  
"Whenever you want, cum inside him," Steve answered, pounding the teen's ass harder. Moments later, Sodapop released down his brother's throat with a loud moan.

"Please Dallas, sir, fuck me," Johnny groaned.  
"I wanna see if you can take my fist first," the man smirked.  
"God, please," the teen whined in response, moaning as Dally added a fourth finger.

Ponyboy cried out as Steve slammed into him, pulling him back by the hips as he thrusted forward. The man could feel Pony's hole tightening around his dick, and it was almost too much to handle. He suddenly released deep inside Pony with a loud moan.

"Hey Ponyboy," Two-Bit breathed. "I'm so close, I just want to cum down your throat."   
Ponyboy obediently moved over, dropped to his knees in front of the man and took his cock into his mouth. He felt something wet prodding at his hole, but he couldn't do more than whine and keep sucking.

Johnny moaned as he rode Dally's fist, taking in half of his forearm every time he went down.  
"Fuck, Johnnycake, you're so fucking good," Dally groaned.  
"Holy fuck, Dally," the teen whined, letting out a constant stream of moaning. "Please, sir, please fuck me," he whimpered.  
"Alright baby, only 'cause you asked so nicely," Dallas smirked, kissing Johnny's neck before gently removing his fist.

Two-Bit let out a loud moan as he released down Pony's throat, then pulled him in for a kiss after the boy swallowed. Ponyboy yelped in surprise as he was suddenly flipped over and laid on his back on the floor, then watched as Darry returned to pushing his tongue into the teen's hole, tasting Steve's cum.  
"Fuck, Darry, fuck," Ponyboy whined, feeling his oldest brother's tongue pushing inside him.  
"Language, Pony," Darry joked.  
"Shit Darry, don't stop, don't fuckin' stop," the teen protested, moaning as his brother pushed two fingers into his hole.

"Com'ere Soda," Darry called out.  
"Come on, Darry, he may be good but I'm fuckin' tired," Sodapop complained.  
"Com'ere Soda," the older man repeated, more threatening this time. Sodapop moved to where his brothers were, starting to get hard both at the demanding nature of his older brother, and the flushed look of his younger.  
"Soda, sit against the couch. Pony, get on 'im," Darry commanded, and his younger brothers did just that.

Both Pony and Soda moaned as the younger lowered himself onto his brother's cock. From close by, they heard Johnny and Dally moaning as well, as the older fucked the teen into the arm of the couch.   
"Fuck, Soda," Pony whined.  
"Oh god, Darry, too soon, fuckin' sensitive," Soda complained as Ponyboy slowly moved up and down.  
"Shut up and enjoy it," Darry chuckled, kneeling between Pony's thighs.  
"Fuck, Soda, Darry, please, oh god fuck me," Ponyboy moaned.  
"Never knew how much of a slut my kid brothers are," Darry chuckled as he pushed two fingers into Pony's hole alongside Soda's cock.

"Holy shit, Darry," Pony whined, feeling the burning stretch.  
"I'll give you somethin' to whine about Ponybaby," the older man chuckled, before replacing his fingers with his cock, slowly pushing it in.   
"Oh god, fuck," Ponyboy moaned, gripping Soda's leg with one hand, and Darry's arm with the other.

Dally came deep inside Johnny's hole with a loud moan from both of them.  
"Fuck, Johnnycake, you're so fuckin' good," he praised as the teen gently stood up. Johnny leaned down to kiss him, biting his lower lip softly as he pulled away.   
"You're not so bad yourself," he grinned, then moved towards the Curtises, leaving Dallas with an offended look on his face.

Kneeling down next to Ponyboy, Johnny kissed him hard, swallowing his loud moans.  
"Shit, Darry, I'm gonna cum," Sodapop groaned.  
"Go 'head," Darry breathed as he thrusted hard into his kid brother, feeling his other kid brother's cock slide against his own. A few moments later, Soda released with a loud groan, and Pony followed suit not long after. Darry moaned as he felt Ponyboy's hole tighten around him, and he thrusted a few more times before cumming.

"Can we go again?" Ponyboy chuckled.  
"You're too young for your own good. It'll take me weeks to recover from this," Darry laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish this damn fic


End file.
